User blog:Taufu Boss/Zhao Yun Zi Long (Alter)
|traits= Humanoid, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= Reduces the enemy's defense by 10% for 3 turns when taking normal attack by them, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Reduces all enemies's defense for 3 turns. Reduces all enemies's attack for 3 turns. 80% Chance to reduce one enemy's NP gauge by 1. |leveleffect = Attack - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Defense - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6}} |-| Third Skill= Buster + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 55% |2l3 = 60% |2l4 = 65% |2l5 = 70% |2l6 = 75% |2l7 = 80% |2l8 = 85% |2l9 = 90% |2l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= Increases party's np by 10%. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Quick performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 70% |c5 = 90% }} |-| Rank C++= Increases party's np by 10%. Grants self Guts status for 1 time. (Revives with 1 HP.) |overchargeeffect = Increases own Quick performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 70% |c5 = 90% }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |20}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |16}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |32}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia Images Category:Blog posts